


Stan Lee, Cap knew him

by Tomoko_Hiroshima



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Hiroshima/pseuds/Tomoko_Hiroshima
Summary: A quick one shot loli thought i should tribute to stan Lee i guess





	Stan Lee, Cap knew him

The Avengers sat on Tony Stark’s long couch, with Tony being in the middle, drinking coffee. 

The news reporter looked into the camera, “Stan Lee has passed away at the age of 95.” Tony frowned, that name sounded familiar. He looked around, Captain America stared back, the sting of tears was noticeable of the Captain. 

“Tony….does this mean” he couldn’t finish the sentence, feeling the power of the next words. 

“Thanos already took the others, and with….whoever “Stan Lee is”- Steve did you know him somehow?” Tony asked, confusion in his voice. Steve slowly nodded. 

“Did you not remember all those random points of this old guy around?” He asked, shocked. This guy, finally a name to a face, Stan Lee, has been everywhere. Tony suddenly got a flashback of a moment in time. Packages, cars, haircuts, and bartenders. 

“What did he even do important though. He is just a random person.” Thor asked, frowning. He understood most of midgard stuff, but this news seemed unimportant. Captain America gasped, horrified. 

“He created US!” he screamed, irritation in his voice. Bruce Banner looked up at him, Steve stood up when he yelled. “He...he created us. He made a bunch of comic books. That feature us. I know I am like 100 years old, but he did. I...I have proof. Just, just ask Wolverine!” Tony frowned, quickly looked it up. His eyes widen. 

“It’s...It’s true. We..are just comic book characters.” Tony whispered, tears slowly appearing.


End file.
